


Seven Little Sins

by AngelWithoutWings



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a Little Shit, Dinner Parties, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fake Identities, M/M, Murder Mystery, They’re all terrible people, all the shadows except sae are bad news, ann is a bamf, ryuji is a beautiful bean who’s been through a lot of shit. don’t hurt him, so are all the thieves, we don’t stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithoutWings/pseuds/AngelWithoutWings
Summary: Seven people are invited to Heaven Island where they will be waited on hand and foot by seven servants. And they are until people start turning up dead.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I

On a first class car in either his third or fourth train sat a very disgruntled Suguru Kamoshida. He was on his way to a holiday on an island. He thought to himself:  
“What was its name again? Ah yes Heaven Island.” The mystery of which there had been nothing else in the paper. Everyone was guessing about the enigmatic new owner, who had never revealed himself to the public and so the paparrazi of the public hive had swarmed down on the mystery and dished out rumours. Kamoshida again turned to the letter he received in the mail.  
“Kamoshida, we’ve been out of touch for quite some time, and I thought we could recconnect over a short vacation on Heaven Island. Surf, sand and relaxation while we relive the glory days. What better way to spend the holiday. There’s a special party and everyone is getting a pseudonym to add some mystery. Yours is Asmodeus. Hope to see you soon.” Signed Patrick Thomas Hart.  
Kamoshida groaned. Thinking of the Olympics and trying to remember names and faces always resulted into him feeling nauseated. Well apparently he had met someone who remembered him, though who couldn’t. Now he was gonna spend a perfect weekend on an island paradise. This party business was odd and the name as well. Maybe he could scratch that certain itch again, it had been so long…

II

Sae Niijima sat in a economy car in her last train before she made it to her destination. Finally a week off, and on Heaven Island of all places. It was all anyone was talking out in the papers these days. Afterall the public was a rumour mill and could very easily come up with the most fantastical things. It was said to have been bought by a Mr. Hayashi, who no one had seen or heard from and so the public took off. Fantastical stories everyday of who it might be. Film stars, athletes, politicians the like.  
She had received a rather odd letter detailing how she was invited to stay on the island to bask in the sun and be at one with nature or something or other. The letter had focused on three key things: That she was to arrive at Heaven Island by ferry on July 28th, spend a week and return shortly thereafter; That she was to understand that the house had other guests, all well known, that would be in attendance as well as staff; And that their was some odd party that involved the use of pseudonyms, hers being Leviathan.  
Yes in mind the entire thing felt particularly odd. The letter had been signed by a signature that was highly illegible. She barely managed to discern the initials, P.T.H. How odd indeed. Well it was a fancy island and there no one would know her, and why would they she wasn’t a particularly noteried prosecutor, even if she never lost…

III

Junya Kaneshiro was being driven in a limousine that he had been picked up in at the train station a few towns over. On his way to a vacation party on Heaven Island. The stuff was nauseating to read about in the papers but the idea of being part of a crowd of millionaires or billionaires would be more than enough to damper his reservations. He could see it now. Him, Junya Kaneshiro, the decorated member of high society that he was always meant to be, with enough money to bath in. He could squander as he liked.   
He had looked again at the letter and grimaced. The name provided for him was Belphegor, which was laughable. The signature was despicable but it seemed to belong to someone with a P in his first name, T in the middle, and H in the surname. The rest of the letter was incredibly vague but it was the kind that had grabbed his attention. A week on an island in a world of riches. He tilted his head to the side as one of his men whispered in his ear the reports of money they were getting in. Ha it was enough to pay for an entire lifetime, because it was a lifetime…

IV

Goro Akechi bristled as he sat in a stuffy, first, class car on a train speeding towards his destination. Heaven Island, the name on every paper, right behind the murder of the month. Crow, a serial killer who had a very targeted set of marks. Hah, if only they knew. He had secured an invitation in the mail that was most peculiar. He had to force himself to relax, after all with fame came cameras and his imagine needed to be maintained. After all no one could know what was behind his incredibly diminutive and polite mask.  
He growled at the thought. The main populace worshipped the ground he walked on as their precious ‘Detective Prince’ yet scorned his name in the darkest corners of bars and brothels, Crow the Bird of Death. It would be hilarious to anyone else but this was Goro Akechi, he was not everybody else. His emotions were mounting and he would need to get his frustrations out, hopefully his employer would give him permission on this stay.  
Right he was on a job, a masquerade of this silly vacation. The entire situation set him on edge. He looked down again at the invite and memorized its words. Satanus was to be his pseudonym for some silly dinner party there were hosting, and he was to reach the coast soon for the ferry’s arrival. It was all most peculiar indeed…

V

Kunikazu Okumura was flying in his private jet to a small port town in southwest Japan. For what? A vacation, the first he had taken in years. His company grew by the day, and his legacy would be secured in a month or less. His daughter may have her reservations but she was loyal and obedient. He was absolutely confident she would do as she was told. Afterall he was her father, and in his house that meant something. However even in his own jet, a symbol of his fame and fortune, he couldn’t escape the feelings of doubt. He knew his workers weren’t particularly happy. Just like he knew his daughter would never be happy in a marriage to that man. Then again who would be? Okumura had met the man and without a doubt could say he was awful.  
But a vacation had tempted him. Had lulled him into a false sense of security that everything would work out and he would end up rich and prosperous and everything he was supposed to be. The invitation had seemed innocent with it’s delightful retelling of some events in which he couldn’t fully remember the people involved but remembered fondly; as well as the childish pseudonym of a costume party that was to be held on the night of arrival. Heaven Island, said to be a dream on the ocean. What wonders would it hold?

VI

Ichiryusai Madarame was the definition of old. Everything about him was. His appearance, his art, his ideas, his fame. All of it was old news. He was forgotten as most people are but for one thing, Sayuri. The image would be his Mona Lisa, but even the Mona Lisa only got Da Vinci so far. He needed something new, something eye catching. A new Mona Lisa. Yet here he was in a third rate train, in economy class wedged next to some nobody who had probably worked a dead end job all his life and scorned the arts. No matter, he would find inspiration on this island, be it his own or others and he would take it for himself. Then he would be new again.  
Heaven Island may be the only thing being talked about now but all that would change soon enough. Madarame glanced again at his invitation to the island. The entire thing seemed so silly with the instructions to come to the ferry at a certain time and so one and so forth. The pseudonym he had been provided was rather unusual, Azazel. However he could look past that in light of a new opportunity. The world wouldn’t forget him again.

VII

Masayoshi Shido was a man who drew attention. Everywhere he went people stared. People payed attention to him and he used that to his advantage. He garnered support and was now on his way to becoming the Prime Minister of Japan. He was powerful, influential, ruthless and very willing to play dirty. He was destined for greatness and he would claim that greatness. However patience was a virtue he was in low supply of at the moment, but he was going to recharge on a vacation. A week off on an island was a risky move but Shido’s numbers were growing bigger by the day and he wanted to appeal to people by showing he was human and new. He smirked, it was rather easy to fool them wasn’t.  
The most disconcerting thing about the trip was the signature at the bottom of the letter which really needed some work but Shido was to preoccupied with the rest to care. The pseudonym of Samael was a rather odd, but he was Masayoshi Shido and he was favored by God or whatever higher power was up there. He was invincible…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I

On a ferry sailing across the waves sat six strangers. Four men and two women were sailing toward the island in the near distance. The occupants of the boat had introduced themselves during the course of the ride. Akechi sat beside a stout gentleman who had introduced himself as Belphegor, which was obviously a pseudonym, so Akechi responded in kind with Satanus. The younger girl, an old teenager perhaps, introduced herself as Haru Nakamura, the island estate’s new gardener. She had chin-length, wavy, auburn hair; pink eyes; and a kind smile. The boy which seemed to be about the same age as the girl introduced himself as Ryuji Sakamoto, the estate’s new cleaner. He had blond hair which appeared unnatural and brown eyes. He seemed so diminutive when he spoke and he seemed to have a slight limp from when he had gotten onto the boat. The other boy was taller, with longer navy blue hair, and matching eyes. He stoically introduced himself as Yusuke Kitagawa, the cook of the island. He seemed to get along rather well with Haru.  
The final passenger of the ferry was someone Akechi knew, Sae Niijima. They had worked together sometimes before but she had introduced herself to him as Leviathan. So she was cautious upon seeing him too. It made sense, after all he was here for a job not a vacation. He was however surprised by the three teen workers who were accompanying them to the island. Suddenly they caught sight of a beach in a cove on the island and began to come ashore. Akechi, ever the gentleman, exited with their captain, who’s name he had already forgotten, and helped the others from the boat onto the sand. The rock of the cliff face was smooth except for a set of steps leading up to the main plateau of the island. At the top of the steps stood a striking young man with black hair, the glint of his glasses obscured his eyes from here. He turned and walked away toward the house.  
Spirits rose as they reached the top of the cliff and caught sight of the house down a short path. They reached a stone terrace and entered into the main hall. There to welcome them stood two people: the young man from before with the striking gray eyes hidden under glasses and curly black hair that accentuated his handsome face. He was dressed in a suit. Even his companion who was stunningly beautiful didn’t steal much attention. She had natural blond hair and blue eyes with a beautiful face and body that was complemented by the maid outfit she wore. The man stepped forward.  
“Welcome all to Heaven Island. I am the butler Akira Kurusu. My employers Mr. and Mrs. Hiyashi were delayed and won’t be arriving till tomorrow. Allow my associate, Ann Takamaki, our maid to show our guests to their rooms. Will the new staff please follow me so that I can get you all situated. The rest of the party and our staff will be arriving later on the next ferry. So if the guests could follow Ann and the staff could follow me.” The man’s voice was easy and controlled but still held authority. He turned and strood down the hall with Haru, Yusuke, and Ryuji following him. The guests followed Ann up the main staircase to their rooms. She deposited Sae in the second down the hall, Akechi in the third, and the other man in the third from last room. Ann then disappeared down the stairs to do her duties. The three got settled in. Yet Akechi couldn’t help but take notice of a rather disturbing frame on the wall.

“ To enter Heaven one must be cleansed of Sin.

Seven little sinners playing with a hex.  
One was burned by his desire and then there were six.

Six little sinners are very deprived.  
One overstuffed himself and then there were five.

Five little sinners rotten to the core.  
One hoarded all his stuff and then there were four.

Four little sinners dancing with glee.  
One was tired and slept for hours and then there were three.

Three little sinners feeling very blue  
One turned red with rage and then there were two.

Two little sinners laying in the sun  
One grew jealous and left it all and then there was one.

One little sinner left by himself.  
He never turned back to see the wolf.

And then there were none. ”

Akechi barely repressed a shudder at the morbid nature of the poem. He turned away from it completely.

II

Madarame was a bit aghast as to the people he was sharing this ferry with. For starters the small girl in the corner with long red hair and glasses looked like she had never spent a day in the sun. Her name was Futaba, the new kitchen maid for the house. The other girl who seemed slightly older and far more mature introduced herself as Makoto, she was to be the new housekeeper. Her red eyes and brown bob suited her stern voice. The other members of the ferry were slightly less deplorable. Two of the three other men were dressed in suits. The one with hair had introduced himself as Mammon, and Madarame had introduced himself as Azazel. The other man in the suit who was bald was polite enough to ask then give his name as Samael. The third man was easily the worst. Dressed in a tee-shirt and jeans, he was tall with curly hair and unflattering features. He had introduced himself as Asmodeus. Madarame was hoping to God he would barely see these people when he arrived at the island.

III  
The next guests arrived about an hour before dinner and everyone gathered in the main hall. The butler stepped forward.  
“Welcome everyone to Heaven Island. I would like to take a few moments to introduce our staff to you the guests and explain how dinner is going to work for tonight.  
“For those who don’t know my name is Akira Kurusu and I am the butler, here of you need anything at all.  
“Our housekeeper is Makoto Itō, she will help if for any reason I can not.  
“Our maid Ann Takamaki is here to serve if I am not.  
“Our cook is currently making dinner but his name is Yusuke Kitagawa.  
“He is assisted by the kitchen maid, Futaba Satō who will serve you dinner.  
“Our cleaning maid is Ryuji Sakamoto, he will make your beds, wash the floors in case of spills and so on.  
“Finally our gardener Haru Nakamura is currently tending to her duties but will be appearing during dinner tonight.  
“Also please don’t mind our cat running around, Morgana, he is quite hard to control.  
“Now onto the dinner itself. Tonight is a costume party and we have costumes for each of you in your rooms. We hope they are to your liking, our employer insisted on them. Dinner will begin in just under and hour so I leave you all to get ready. Ryuji will you be kind enough to show the new guests to their rooms.” Akira and the rest of the gathered staff disappeared while the guests who already had rooms returned to them to get ready.  
Ryuji gulped before leading the group of four up the steps to their rooms. Shido, or whatever his name was got directed to the first room of the hall. Then Okumura was directed to the fourth door down. Madarame was directed into the second to last room. Leaving Ryuji and Kamoshida alone as he led him to the last room.

IV

Kamoshida grinned as he looked at the quaking blond pointing into the room. This was just precious. It was all so hilarious. He might get to scratch that itch after all.  
“Why don’t you take me inside? It seems rather spacious.” The grin crossing his face was absolutely predatory as moved around Ryuji and placed a hand on the small of his back. Ryuji recoiled and muttered a small:  
“Pardon me sir.” Then he promptly scampered down the hall. Kamoshida smirked as he turned and sauntered into his room.

V

Shido was a man without many morals. He was blessed with a sound mind and infallible decision making. He was the apex of humanity. Even he had some basic human compassion, as limited as it was. Enough to see that the blond young man who ran into him was clearly distressed. He had to hold back a snarl because how dare he. He couldn’t let his thin veneer of calm be broken. So when the boy in question dropped down to his knees and begged forgiveness vehemently, Shido played along.  
“Please stop, it was an honest mistake and you seemed in a rather big hurry.” He said extending a hand to help the teen up. The boy accepted it and thanked him profusely before racing down the steps and out of sight. Shido glanced up to see Asmodeus disappear into his room. The smirk on his face put a sour taste in his mouth. The man he just saw was a degenerate, not meant for his perfect country.

VI

Sae stared at herself in the mirror again as she examined the outfit picked for tonight’s costume party. It was a backless black dress with a plunging neckline that was covered with fishnet like fabric, the spiked collar covered the strap. The slit up the leg revealed matching fishnet stockings and purple heels. The gloves and hat complemented the outfit and her as well, with the yellow rose covering four ace playing cards. The ensemble revealed the startling tattoos of yellow roses on her arms and the doberman with spiked collar surrounded by yellow roses. Her makeup was done beautifully and positioning her hat perfectly on her head she exited her room.  
Hanging over the stairwell was a board covered with names. The pseudonyms of every guest however besides that, there was also others. Sae stopped to scan them. Joker, Panther, Skull, Fox, Queen, Oracle, Noir, and Crow. Wait Crow as in the serial killer, why would that be there. Sae tried to keep calm as her attention diverted to the top of the board where in big letters it read: Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Sae restored her poker face as she turned towards the main hall.  
She seemed to be the last one of the guests. She descended the stairs like it was a performance and she certainly garnered the attention. She turned heads as she surveyed the main hall and drawing room off to the side. Asmodeus was dressed as a king with a cape and crown. Azazel was dressed in a golden yukata with his hair down in a nice top knot. Belphegor was dressed in a pristine white business suit that was not flattering. Mammon was dressed as an astronaut, though the cape seemed rather unnecessary, and black would be hard to spot in the vacuum of space. Satanus, or as she knew him Goro Akechi, was dressed in a mix between a prince’s royal uniform and the uniform of a guard, or soldier of high rank with red and gold accents including pauldrons and white gloves. Samael, or Shido Masayoshi, was dressed in military grab with white gauntlet gloves and a military cap which he had removed for better visibility.  
The staff was also dressed up to the nines. Ann was dressed in her maid uniform but the cat ears in her hair and tail pinned to her waist perfectly complimented her. Akira was dressed in a ankle length tailcoat, with a high necked, gold accented, waistcoat, and nice pants with a pair of red gloves, the domino mask covering his eyes was a nice touch. Ryuji was dressed as a pirate though an unconventional one with a bandana around his head, a tight corset over a thin blouse with detached sleeves and a skirt with a sash tied around his waist that covered part of it, the final touch the knee high boots. Yusuke who she spied in the dining room was dressed in a white yukata with blue accents and pinned at his waist were nine white fur tails with matching blue stripes. Futaba who was helping Yusuke set the table was dressed as an ancient Egyptian with a tan dress with a bejeweled collar and matching belt, her headpiece a snake, strips of cloth connecting her bracelets and dress. The mysterious gardener was dressed in a victorian style dress and mask as well as a hat , that was Haru. Then Sae paused when she caught sight of someone very familiar. Sae kept calm as she strode over to the housekeeper in the corner. She would recognize that hair and those red eyes anywhere even behind a metal mask around her eyes.  
“Makoto, what in God’s name are you doing here?” Sae whisper shouted at the startled housekeeper who was dressed like a biker from Grease or something.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Makoto answered causing Sae to glower.  
“Makoto, I want a very good reason why I shouldn't cause a scene right here right now.” Sae said sternly.  
“I’m here to… solve the mystery. Of who’s been blackmailing us. I think it is one of the guests on this island but I just need to figure out who. Please play along.” Makoto was begging.  
“Fine but tell me why on that board I just saw the name Crow, like the Serial Killer.” Sae was livid.  
“I can’t explain right now but believe me please. Now Samael is coming over so please act like you asked me to go check with the cook for when dinner will be ready.” With those words Makoto marched away past the incoming Shido, nodding as she did, and entering the dining room to speak to Yusuke. Shido came over with a drink in each of his hands and with a smile that looked entirely wicked handed one to her. She took it politely.  
“Why were you speaking so earnestly with the housekeeper?” The question sounded casual but Sae could hear the interest in his voice.  
“I wanted to know when dinner would be ready and our butler seemed a little preoccupied, so I sought out the housekeeper.” Sae said easily. Lying was never particularly hard.  
“I see while, let me at least keep you company while you wait. In my personal opinion this crowd is certainly not what I was expecting when I came to Heaven Island.” Shido said with the smallest sneer and twitch of his brow. Sae smiled.  
“Surprises are nice sometimes, they keep us alert when we get too safe.” Shido nodded and they clinked glasses before each taking a sip. Then the dinner bell gonged and they all convened in the dining room.

VII

On a dais at the center of the table stood seven statues. Each different in pose and shape and indistinguishable as humans with no face of texture. As Futaba was dealing out food for the guests Sae asked.  
“What are those figures on the pedestal there?” The kitchen maid seemed a bit preoccupied so Akechi who she was serving got her attention.  
“Oh! I’m terribly sorry, madam. The figures are made to represent sins.” The kitchen maid finished and returned to the kitchen.  
“How peculiar. Sins... like the rhyme in my room.” Sae spoke thoughtfully.  
“It’s in my room as well.” Shido affirmed.  
“And mine.” They said in chorus. Before they could talk more the butler walked in and all conversation steered into safer territory. But no one forgot the seven figures until everyone had quite a bit to drink and had retired to the drawing room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which accusations are made the first crack is made.

Chapter Three

I

The drawing room was spacious enough for the main party to be thoroughly separated from each other. Okumura and Shido were seated on one of the couches drinking from their heavy bottomed glasses filled with dark umber alcohols. Kamoshida and Kaneshiro were on the other couch. Madarame was sitting by the fireplace while Akechi stood near the wall. Sae sat by a window. Akira and Ann were coming around with drinks. Makoto and Futaba were cleaning up in the dining room while Yusuke and Ryuji were cleaning dishes in the kitchen. Conversation was idle and safe, and boring. However as the rest of the servants gathered in the room, it began. The voice. After it everything changed.  
“Ladies and Gentleman, silence please. You are charged with the following crimes.

Goro Akechi, that you did commit first degree murder multiple times.

Akira Kurusu, that you did assault a man in your hometown.”

Everyone looked between the two men indicated. The butler committing assault seemed impossible. And the Detective Prince Goro Akechi, a serial killer. It was laughable. The butler seemed mildly disgruntled and held onto his task to ground himself. Akechi, as he had now been identified, was vehemently shaking his head.

II

Suguru Kamoshida, that you did rape, assault, and blackmail one of your students as the P.E. Teacher at Shujin Academy.

Ryuji Sakamoto, that you did assault one of your teachers.

Ann Takamaki, that you did engage in underage prostitution.

The man sitting on the couch barely reacted, picking up his glass and throwing back a drink. The maid turned toward the window. The cleaning man fell onto his knees with tears in his eyes as the cook and butler rushed to pick him up. It seemed the servants were subject to guilt or fear, but the guest seemed rather calm if a little ruffled.

III

Kunikazu Okumura, that you did overwork your employees to exhaustion and blackmail your own daughter and attempt to marry her off to a rival company.

Haru Nakamura, that you did steal from your father and elope.

The gardener smiled quite devilishly from her spot next to the housekeeper. The businessman didn’t flinch and only nodded. He had done it, with gusto and she had refused and fled. If he ever saw her again, who knows what he’d do?

IV

Shido Masayoshi, that you did beat and attempt to rape a small girl and when you were stopped wrongly convicted an innocent on charges of assault.

Futaba Sakura, that you did hack into the National Government and steal secrets to sell on the black market.

The politician raised his glass and swirled it comfortably, shaking his head minutely. The girl in question set down the plate she was holding picked up a glass. It was empty second later.

V

Ichiryusai Madarame, that you did withhold medical aid to a student of yours, as well as emotionally manipulate and abuse another student. 

Yusuke Kitagawa, that you did emotionally manipulate people around you for money and wealth driving some to suicide.

The artist’s expression displayed the truth for but a moment. However that was all the time needed for most of the more observant guests and staff to notice. The cook’s expression was perfectly stoic, why should he be bothered by things that weren’t true.

VI

Junya Kaneshiro, that you did use your power as a mob boss to drain the money of multiple people and if they couldn’t pay human traffic them.

Makoto Itō, that you did steal from many people including a gang.

The stern housekeeper did nothing but stand as stoically as before. The mob boss’s body language had turned completely defensive. He was guilty and it was written all over his face for the world to see.

VII

Sae Niijima, that you did falsify evidence as a federal prosecutor, causing innocents to die in prison.

As the track faded out the final person simply continued to sip her drink as the first noises of frenzy broke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the ling wait, but thank you to everyone who has read. I hope to have the next chapter up by next week.


End file.
